


Some Rules to Help You in Everlost

by orphan_account



Category: Skinjacker - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Gen, coins, everlost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of you might be asking, "why is there a coin in my pocket?" I'm told that these days Fleshies don't carry coins much. But everyone has one; they're not material. They're your ticket out of this place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Rules to Help You in Everlost

**Author's Note:**

> just a tiny ficlet. thank you so very much for reading! :)

From the pages of Everlost: A Guide by Allie the Outcast, Publication Date Sometime After the Sinking of Mary Mcgill:

Picture a collection of coins. Spanish ones, big gold galleons, Japanese coins with holes in them, pounds and dimes and ancient lumpy things with bits sticking out of them. There are square coins and round coins, from all corners of the world. There's even the first coin, somewhere, buried beneath them all. The first coin from the first soul to go to Everlost. 

But they're all the same, as far as i'm concerned. They're more than regular coins. Fleshie coins. They have something inside them, something that's attached to each and every soul I've found. Even you. 

It's all a matter of perception. What, you think that all the souls in the world carry around American dimes in their pockets? Your mind gives you an answer.

So you would do well to keep a coin close. Any coin you wish, because it's what's inside that matters-it's what's inside the coin that gets you where you're going. it's what's in the coin that keeps you from sinking to the center of the earth.

Keep your coin with you, and you'll be alright.


End file.
